


[Podfic] Of Lapwings, Hares and Speckled Eggs

by Chantress



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Elves In The Present Day, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, House of Finwë - Freeform, Ice Cream, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Mangled Mythology, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The Ambarussa play a trick on their younger cousin and unwittingly create a springtime legend. An Easter-themed one-shot featuring the House of Finwë - plus a few guest stars.





	[Podfic] Of Lapwings, Hares and Speckled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Lapwings, Hares and Speckled Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298057) by [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame). 



> For my "Read Animatedly" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** Of Lapwings, Hares and Speckled Eggs  
**Author:** Narya_Flame  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion/Lord of the Rings  
**Pairings:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:29:20, mp3  
**Warnings:** None

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0ax3v436ghymrge/Of_Lapwings%252C_Hares_and_Speckled_Eggs.mp3/file)


End file.
